


First Date

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [2]
Category: The Vampair series
Genre: First Date, Gen, OC X CANON, Other, Reveal, Sushi, reader x canon, vampire, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: It's your first date with Duke DeVouts at your favorite sushi restaurant. But Duke also has something in store for you. Will this make or break your relationship?
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, duke x reader, oc x canon - Relationship, reader x canon - Relationship
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248
Kudos: 1





	First Date

Tonight is going to be amazing! Because you have your first date with your new boyfriend Duke DeVouts! He is taking you to your favorite Japanese restaurant, and he’s paying as he has money from his last paycheck and it’s rather expensive. You’re waiting at your door excitedly, wearing a cute semi-formal shirt/dress and shoes. You tap your fingers excitedly on the wall.

“Easy, *Y/V*, it’s only 6:01!” says your dad. 

“I knoooow! He should’ve been here by 6!”

“He’ll be here any minute.”

Right on cue, Duke pulls into your parking lot. You excitedly run out your door to see him.

“Bye Dad! Bye Mom!” You jump into his car.

“Duuuuuke!”

“Hey babes!” You two kiss briefly, and your dad comes up to the car so Duke rolls down the windows.

“Bring *Y/N* back by ten. Have fun sweetie. Be safe. Behave.”

“Okay, thanks Dad!” Duke slowly pulls out of the driveway, only pausing briefly to see your dad going back to cooking lasagna.

“He’s….beating that hamburger meat awfully hard…” remarked Duke.

“Since when are you so concerned about a piece of food? Mr. Carnivore?”

“It’s not that I’m concerned about the food it’s….does he usually chop that hard when preparing food? Like I get the impression he started doing it right after talking to me….”

“Don’t worry about it! I mean to be fair, he’d probably be like that to anyone taking his baby out on a date.”

You park at the restaurant and go inside. The maitre’d sits you and Duke down at a table. Duke looks at the menu and gives you a look. 

“They don’t just serve only sushi here, do they?” whispered Duke.   
“They have meat, don’t worry Duke. Their teriyaki is to die for!” 

“Though I’m already dead..” muttered Duke.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He looked back at the menu. “What are you getting?”

“Sushi. I don’t know which one though. I’m gonna need time. Remind me not to ask for soy sauce, they always put too much on! Ugh! Do I do the one with salmon, California roll, or the eel eggs….”

“Well what haven’t you tried?”

“Salmon it is then.” You close your menu, sigh and giggle while kicking your feet. “This is wonderful! I’ve never been on a date before! Plus I rarely get to go out for sushi at a place this nice! Especially as my brother Corey hates Asian food and complains loudly whenever we get it….” you sighed.

“I mean it’s raw fish…”

“No, for ALL Asian food! He doesn’t like dumplings or lo mein! Like he complains the entire time, even when he has the only American option on the menu! It’s embarrassing….like it’s one thing to not like it but COMPLAINING ABOUT IT WHEN THE SERVERS CAN HEAR YOU IS SO RUDE!”

After your rant, everyone looks around. You take notice, and shrink back in embarrassment. Duke laughs and shakes his head. “You’re so fired up over this…”

The waiter comes and takes you and Duke’s orders. Afterwards you resume your conversation. 

“But yeah, I can’t wait until he moves out. Or I move out. Whichever comes first. He’s always spying on our phone conversations, threatening to tell my parents if I listen to a song that has words like ‘crap’ or worse, and making fun of my taste in anime!” You shake your head.

“Hence why I’m glad I’m an only child...though I heard I may have a half sibling here or there? From my mom? Mom and Dad were never married. They dated briefly but they broke up.” Duke took a swig of his water. “Though sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a brother to hang with, protect, torment, torture…” Duke winked.  
“He’s always teasing the poor dog! Our dog has enough issues as is….speaking of which, my family wants to meet you someday.”

Duke briefly choked on his water and spat a little of it back into his glass. “Wait...your family??! Does that include your dad?” 

“He IS part of my family, isn’t he?”

“Point taken. Pleaaaaaaaaaaase make sure he doesn’t castrate me or stake me in the chest or something…”

“Will do! Stake in the chest? What are you a vampire?”

“Maybe. Totally. Yes.” Duke chuckled. “And please don’t tell me they want to meet my dad, do they?”

You inhale. “Well, my mom does. I think my dad. The rest of them aren’t insistent on meeting him. I keep telling them that your dad’s a dick, but they don’t listen. My mom always sees the good in people.”

“It’s no loss if they never met him. Honestly, he’s the reason why I don’t want to have kids, aside from, just not being the biggest fan of them. I never, ever want to be like my dad.” The waiter comes and brings your orders. You dig in.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that, Duke.” You giggle putting a piece in your mouth. “Wanna try one of my pieces?”

Duke shrugs. “Okay, but only because I love you.” He stabs a piece with the chopstick, inspects it, and slowly puts it into his mouth. After two chews, he gags and spits it into his napkin. 

“Not a fan?”

“Never again….” you take his napkin and eat the spat out sushi out of it. Duke looks at you in horror. “*Y/N*! That was in my mouth!” You pull him into a ten second kiss.

“It’s okay. I’m accustomed to the taste!” You giggle. Duke smirks and you get back to eating and talking in between bites about your taste in obscure music that no one seems to appreciate, the worst teachers you’ve ever had, and piercings and tattoos you want but your parents forbid you from ever getting. As the check comes around, Duke pays graciously as you finish up an anecdote.

“At least now I can safely say that I am officially over our science teacher!”

Duke raises his head and his eyes widen. “Hold up. You had a crush on Mr. Steinbeck?!?”

“What?!? He’s funny and cute!”

“He looks like the lead singer of an emo band mixed with Will Forte! I mean, he’s one of the few teachers I DON’T hate at school, but..no! He’s like a goofy uncle!”

“Who are YOUR teacher crushes, Duke?”

Duke looks upwards and thinks for a bit. “Hmm...Mrs. Helperman, Ms. DeNiro, Mr. Arnett…”

“Mr. ARNETT??!” You laugh. “He’s hot!”

“I know right? Though….I wish he’d shave the unibrow. He looks way too much like my dad!”

“I didn’t know you were bisexual!”

“Well, yeah. Though pan’s the technical term. That includes non-binaries. People who don’t identify as either, or they identify as both. Like…Envy from Fullmetal Alchemist?”

“Ah cool! I think Russell might be pan...but don’t repeat that. You know how people in our town can be…”

Duke does a “lock and throw away the key” gesture. “I know. My dad is one of them…” 

“Does he know?”

“He suspects and gives me a hard time about it.” He clenches his teeth and exhales. “You can’t get anything by him.” After Duke finishes the check and you two leave your tips, you get out the front door. On the way out you bump into Tori. Tori’s your other friend who you’ve known since middle school. She’s….a bit blunt. To put it nicely. She notices you.

“Oh, hi *Y/N*!” She looks at Duke, scanning him up and down. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Duke DeVouts, my boyfriend! Our first date. What brings you here Tori?”

Tori sighs. “Meeting up with my family for my aunt’s birthday. I hate this place, but whatever makes her happy. Pleased to meet you Duke.” she bats her eyes at Duke, and they awkwardly shake hands. “Hmm. About time you got a boyfriend. I thought you’d be the last of us at Anime club to start dating.” She curls her lip. “Enjoy your date. You’ve got great taste.” You part ways, and you head into Duke’s car. You look out the window and feel a bit uncomfortable after that conversation with Tori.

“Where you know her from?”

“Middle school. I knew her from camp, and we’ve been close ever since. She goes to a private school. We both go to Anime Club. She’s on her way to becoming the president.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah. It’s only 8:45, do you wanna go anywhere?”

Duke smiled. “Actually, I was thinking of taking you to a park. A special place I discovered since I’ve moved here. My hideaway.”

“Lover’s Lane?”

He blinks at you and rolls his eyes. “NO. Maybe save that for another night?” he asks, flashing you his trademark boyish smirk. You blush and giggle. “Not for a few years, Duke. My dad would kick your ass.” Duke nods. “Fair enough.” He drives you near where his house is, but a little off the beaten path. He parks near the beginning of some woods. He gets out of his door and comes around and opens yours. You step out reluctantly.

“Duke, are you sure about this? You know I’m not ready for...anything more than kissing…”

Duke blinked and shook his head. “*Y/N*, that’s not why I took you here. Yeesh! Don’t you trust me? Give a guy a chance…”

You give him a look. “I don’t trust many people at our school, save for Russell Missi, and probably you.”

“Probably?”

“Don’t take it personally. I don’t let many people in.”

“Well, now’s your chance.” Duke takes you by the hand, and you run into the woods. If he weren’t holding your hand, you wouldn’t have caught up. Almost as if he’s...floating? You look down at the ground. Your feet are barely touching the leaves...He finally stops in front of this big oak tree, which has a treehouse with a little balcony someone could stand. You gape in admiration.

“Wow! Who do you think built this? How long has this been here for?”

He shrugs. “Who knows. C’mon.” You follow him up the ladder, and he pulls you right in. There’s nothing but a box full of old comic books from the 50’s. He crouches and scooches near you and smiles. 

“Comfy, dear?” You nod yes. “Sometimes I wish I were shorter. It’s a bit tight for taller folks like me. So, *Y/N*.....you’re one of the first people I’ve met here that’s actually tried to get to know me. Then again, I don’t try to connect with people? Heheheheh. Either way, my dad would kill me if he knew I told you but….*Y/N*...I’m…”

“An heir to the mafia throne in your dad’s dirty business?”

“No.”

“Dying of a terminal disease?”

“No!”

“An alien from another planet?”

“Nooooo! Close, but….babe. Look at me. Don’t blink or look away.”

“Okay.” You reluctantly make eye contact and take a moment to admire Duke’s eyes. Like in this light he looks like he has pure blood red eyes. For a brief second they glow and Duke vanishes before your eyes. You get worried. 

“Duke? Duke?!? Duuuuke?!? This isn’t funny! Where are you?!?” Suddenly a bat flies towards you. “AUUUUGH! GET AWAY GET AWAY!” It flies a distance away from you and PHOOSH! Duke appears in its spot. 

“Wait, did you….was that….YOU’RE A VAMPIRE?!?”

“Mmmhmm.”

You are completely aghast. You’re stuck in the woods with a vampire, far away from your parents or civilization and no sharp items in sight. Granted he’s a handsome vampire but….OH GOD. After he transformed, his clothes fell off. HE’S NAKED! YOU’RE TRAPPED IN A CLAUSTROPHOBIC TREEHOUSE WITH A NAKED VAMPIRE AWAY FROM CIVILIZATION, NO SHARP OBJECTS AND YOUR CURFEW ALMOST UP! Oh God! This is the worst combination of predicaments to be in. You start hyperventilating and pull out your phone, holding out a comic rolled up as your only weapon.

“I AM CALLING MY BROTHER! HE IS A PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR, AND FOR ONCE I AM GLAD HIS ODDLY SPECIFIC HOBBY CAN SAVE MY LIFE!”

“*Y/N*, please. I’m not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you! I would never ever suck your blood, surrender you to a legion, any of that shit! I love you!”

You scooch out onto the balcony calling your brother and leave a message. “Hi Corey, I need your help. Please come to the outskirts of the woods near-” AUUUUGH! The balcony below you breaks and you fall from the tree. You wrap your arms around your head to soften the blow. You feel you bump into something and….it’s Duke. He’s holding you, floating above the ground. He gently puts you down, flies back up to the treehouse. He sticks his head out of the door as he puts his clothes back on. 

“Yeah, I know it’s a lot to unload on you. I wanted to tell you as soon as possible, and not wait too long into our relationship? So you wouldn’t feel lied to?” He goes back to put his hat on and floats back down. “And….another reason I wouldn’t want my dad meeting your family….if he knew I told you this, he’d try to break us up.”

“Is he a vampire too?”

“Yep.”

After taking a few seconds to process all of this information, you start laughing uncontrollably. 

“What? Don’t believe me?”

“Now all the jokes make sense! Being staked in the chest, that undead joke, EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE NOW! Why you’re pale, your eye colors, those cute pointy ears….” you tweak his ears. “Though you and Corey may never get along, sadly. Mister Van Helsing..” you stop. “Shit! I left him a message on his cell! AND IT’S 10:00!” 

You two run towards the opening of the woods. On your way there, you’re ambushed. 

“HEY SLIMEBALL!” Your brother Corey rolls out of a tree, holding one of his contraptions. Despite what one would think, Corey’s older than you. By fifteen minutes. Though you swear he’s younger by fifteen years. Thankfully you stick out your foot and trip him. You put on a happy face.

“Corey! Everything’s okay! Duke and I just thought we saw something suspicious…and I tripped over a branch. False alarm.” Corey looks up and gives Duke a dirty look.

“You two were going awfully fast….”

“Yeah, we’re out past curfew. C’mon, we’ll give you a ride home! And I’ll sit in the back with you, Corey. Because you must be so tired from jumping out of that tree!”

“Hmmm…..”

You two head into Duke’s car, and drive home. It’s mostly silent aside from some Iron Maiden playing on the radio. He drops you off at the door. You bring your brother out of the backseat, carefully making sure to hold onto him so he doesn’t try anything. Before you go inside, you give Duke a quick smooch, which Corey responds with a gagging noise. 

“Goodnight, Duke! Thanks for tonight! I love you!”

“Goodnight *Y/N*! Love you too!” 

You pull Corey inside with you, the two prepared to get an earful from Dad. 

Still was worth it. Though you regret calling Corey….

THE END


End file.
